


Le Bal Perdu

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Multi, Music, Piano, bet, just a nice afternoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire lost a bet. Enjolras had no idea the man could sing. Nor play piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bal Perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! Just a few things : it's my first Les Misérables fanfic and english is not my first language. But there shouldn't be any mistakes I asked help to correct it (thanks btw ♥ ).  
> I hope you enjoy it. :3

The atmosphere was warm in the Musain, as usual. Customers and regulars were drinking and talking loudly. The waiters and waitresses were whirling between the tables in a quick and graceful dance that they were used to do everyday to serve the lost souls of Paris that had stranded here.  
What was unusual however was the presence of the group of students who called themselves Les Amis de l'ABC and who usually would occupy the room in the back of the café. But tonight there was no meeting. The students were just normal customers, enjoying their drinks in the main room of the café.  
Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Marius and Joly were playing cards, shouting loudly everytime they'd win or loose. Jehan and Cosette were making flowers origami that they would put in their hair. Bossuet was apologising to Musichetta for a glass that he had broken and Combeferre, Feuilly, Eponine and Enjolras were talking politics.  
No meeting didn't mean « let's forget about all the world's issues for one day », but « Let's take a break before Enjolras dies of hypertension ».  
But a person was missing, and Enjolras had noticed it.  
« Where is Grantaire ? Why is he always here during the meetings to interrupt my speeches and clowning around, but suddenly disappears when we're just having a good time ? »  
« Don't worry, he just lost a bet. » called Courfeyrac from his table.  
Enjolras frowned, not understanding what that meant.  
« He should be here soon. » Added Combeferre, next to Enjolras.  
Enjolras looked at him, surprised and a little bit outraged that his close friends knew something was up and didn't tell him.  
Suddenly he heard a piano's melody behind the hubbub of the café. He saw his friends sit up straight on their chair and look at the piano in the back of the room. Someone was playing. Someone with black curly hair and an old white shirt unusually clean for its owner.  
« Grantaire can play pi- »  
« Shhhh !! » hushed him Feuilly.  
But then Grantaire started singing, and Enjolras had no idea that Grantaire could actually sing. The café became quiet, and all eyes turned to the singer who was turning back to the room.  
The song was about a ball taking place after the war in a city in ruins. The narrator couldn't remember the name of the ball, only the couples that were dancing, so happy to be there and in love. During the third verse the ball stopped and the narrator was saddened. At the end, we learned the narrator was part of the couples in love.  
Les Amis were smiling at each others. Except Enjolras who was hypnotized by Grantaire. Focused on the piano keys, Grantaire didn't seem as messy as usual. His back was straight, his tone calm and clear and even his shirt seemed to be less dirty and stained in alcohol and paint.  
Jehan and Cosette stood up and started dancing together and Musichetta let down her head on Bossuet's shoulder, watching them waltz happily. Courfeyrac came to Combeferre's table to take his boyfriend by the hand to join Jehan and Cosette in their dance. At the same time Marius jumped next to Cosette, and asked politely to Jehan if he could take back his girlfriend. Jehan asked Cosette with a look and then left the couple to go dance alone. Soon the dance floor was filled with Marius and Cosette, Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Bahorel and Feuilly, Bossuet and Joly, and Eponine had managed to convince Musichetta to dance with her even if she wasn't allowed to because she was supposed to work.  
Enjolras was still sitting at his table, but he wasn't surprised nor upset anymore. His eyes were full of fondness for his friends and the piano player. His head was moving to the rythm of the music. The song stopped and everyone turned to Grantaire to applaud him. The artist turned too to face the crowd and bow majestically but with a silly face, which made everybody laugh. Enjolras applauded too and joined everybody on the dance floor to welcome Grantaire.  
« I didn't know you could play piano ! AND sing ! »  
Grantaire drank a few gulps of his bottle of beer and shrugged, smiling.  
«It's nothing. I lost a bet to Courfeyrac. ».  
« It's not nothing, you are talented, R. »  
Grantaire snorted with laugher and left Enjolras to join Bahoral who was calling him. Enjolras couldn't see the proud smile on his mouth and the small blush on his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Grantaire sings is real, it is Le Bal Perdu by Bourvil. It's a french song and it's kinda old but I love it.  
> Le bal perdu : the lost ball (as in the party, where you dance, not the football ball)  
> Comments ? Kudos ? :')


End file.
